


we grew up together, after all----and nothing can separate us

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, what do i even put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are brothers, after all------ and nothing, even war, can separate them.  (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	we grew up together, after all----and nothing can separate us

**Author's Note:**

> original notes:// fun fact : i hate online school  
> fun fact #2 : i posted this during my english zoom class  
> ahhhh sorry for no update yesterday, i didn't have motivation..........also REALLY sorry to the ppl who sent requests, i promise ill write them before sundayyy  
> anyways here, take some tommy and tubbo biological brothers i love their friendship sm ahhhh  
> enjoy :)  
> word count : 1479

**_ five  _ **

Tommy chased a flustered Tubbo across the bright green grass, both of them panting, cheeks flushed.

"Gotcha!" The blond yelled as he tackled his brother to the ground, puffing, hair messily tangled. 

"Ow-" Wincing, Tubbo pushed the excited boy off from him. "It hurts, Tommy."

"Oh god, are you okay? Should we go ask Phil for help? Wait I mean- don't be such a coward, Tubbo."

"Dinner!" Phil's voice rang out across the meadow.

"Nah, I'm fine," Tubbo grinned. "Race you home!" Tommy yelled something in exasperation, but Tubbo was already halfway across the field.

Laughter echoed through the air, the two boys sprinting across the meadow, flowers wavering in the wind.

**_ seven _ **

"Ooh look Tommy! Bees!" Tubbo stared at the fuzzy, black-and-yellow striped insects flittering through the spring air, fascinated.

"Oh c'mon Tubbo, we have more interesting things to do than stare at  _ bees  _ all day." Tommy tapped his foot impatiently.

"Do we  _ have  _ to leave?" Tubbo sighed, dejected.

Tommy studied his brother's disappointed expression.

"Well, we can stay a bit longer I guess."

"Yay!"

Tommy sighed, then plopped himself on the grass next to Tubbo on the forest floor with a smile, watching Tubbo run around and explore.

"Wait for me!" He called, before hopping up and racing off to join Tubbo in his adventures.

**_ nine _ **

"Merry Christmas!" Phil grinned. 

The house was brimming with festivity, decorations and lights practically lining every inch of the room. (Techno had complained about putting up the decorations being "a waste of time", but Phil and Wilbur had insisted) A Christmas tree adorned with baubles and charms stood in the middle of the living room, a shimmering star set firmly on top of it. The fireplace was crackling with warmth, homemade stockings that were lovingly cobbled and stitched together hanging above it.

Tommy gestured eagerly to the presents. "Tubbo, open mine first!" he exclaimed, practically beaming with pride and excitement.

"Okay." Tubbo agreed, a wide grin also on his face. He carefully removed the wrapping paper, gasping in delight as he saw it. Holding up a necklace with a meticulously handcrafted bee charm strung on it, he asked Tommy "Did you make this yourself?" he asked, eyes wide.

Tommy nodded vigorously. "Phil and Wilbur helped me. Do you like it? I made us matching ones!" He took out a similar necklace with a matching charm on it, one of a red butterfly. "I worked really hard on it-"

Tommy's sentence was cut short by Tubbo enveloping him in a hug, almost tackling him to the ground.

"I love it." 

**_ eleven _ **

"You look like a girl." sneered Jared to Tubbo, throwing a punch in his direction.

"Bitch, that's a compliment." Tommy retaliated, stepping forward to block the punch.

"What did you just call me?" Jared snapped, stepping forward intimidatingly.

"What, a bitch? Sorry if you got offended there, I was just telling the truth." Tommy shrugged. "What are you going to do? Punch me?"

\-------------------------------

"Tommy, you have to stop getting into fights so recklessly," lectured Wilbur, patching Tommy up. "Sooner or later, you're going to go too far and respawn---not fun." Tommy winced as Wilbur applied rubbing alcohol to his cut. 

"But they were insulting Tubbo!" Tommy whined.

Wilbur sighed. "Just.....be more careful next time, ok?"

"Well, I don't regret a thing." The young blond huffed, turning his head away from Wilbur.

Techno chuckled, shaking his head from his spot on the couch, "There's no stopping you, isn't there?"

"Damn right there isn't."

"TOMMY-"

**_ thirteen _ **

"You're so short, Tubs." teased Tommy, walking through the sunlit streets of the town with Tubbo.

"Wha- I'm not short, you're just abnormally tall!"

"Am too~"

"Am not!"

Giggling, the two continued to banter while they strolled, until...... BANG!

Tommy hadn't been looking where he was going, and smacked headfirst into a tree.

"Ow......that's it, when I become president, I'm outlawing all trees." Tommy grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

Tubbo snickered under his breath. "I guess being short does have its benefits after all, don't you think?"

"Hey- don't you dare!" yelled Tommy, chasing after a running Tubbo.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Tubbo responded, dashing through the maze of streets with Tommy in hot pursuit.

Sounds of laughter rang out into the afternoon, the sun shining brightly down on the two siblings.

**_ sixteen _ **

_ "Independence or death. If we get no revolution, we want nothing. We would rather die than give into you and join your SMP." _

As Tommy listens to Wilbur, He thinks back on everything that's happened, everything that's happened to cause this war; first they followed Wilbur and started a drug empire, then they created L'manberg together.....

Tommy lets his gaze wander to the high blackstone walls, the walls all of them had worked painstakingly to build, he makes a silent promise :

_ He would do anything to protect this country. _

\-------------------------------

_ "Down with the revolution, boys. It was never meant to be."  _ Eret's voice reverberated through the Final Control Room, as he slams one hand down on the button, the button that was rigged to an opening door from which the Dream Team surged in, surrounding the L'manbergians.

"Eret how could you- Eret I farmed with you for  _ hours  _ -"

Tommy hears Tubbo's desperate, shocked voice ring out along the others, melting into the array of sounds echoing through the small room, the sound of swords clanging, of explosions, and  _ Tommy sees Eret leaning against the wall, a smug smirk on his face- _

A wave of red hot anger overcomes him, and words pour out from his mouth.

_ "Eret, listen to me, and I mean this in the nicest way possible.  _ **_ You fucked up.  _ ** _ "  _

\-------------------------------

_ "Do I shoot him Will, or do I aim for the skies?" _

_ "Tommy, I... I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do." _

As Tommy stands on the worn wooden pathway, bow in hand and heart racing, he feels  _ scared.  _

He feels real, genuine, fear. His heart is pounding, and he was so, so, scared.

But even though he doesn't have to do this, he still chose to.

He still chose to do the duel, because L'manberg is  _ his  _ country, and  _ he would do anything to protect this country. _

**_ Tommyinnit was shot by Dream _ **

\-------------------------------

Tommy stands next to the entrance of L'manberg with Tubbo, Fundy and Wilbur standing next to him, the evening sun shining on their faces.

"So we have a deal? The disks, for independence." Dream's expression is completely hidden by his mask, Sapnap and George standing behind him menacingly.

Tommy swallows.

"Yes."

"So there we have it."

"We're free." Tommy smiles, a content expression forming on his face. "We have independence.'"

The collected and calm of Tommy as he says this is shocking, even to him.

He'd be lying if he said giving up the disks was easy. It wasn't, because they were his most prized possessions. But if he was asked to make that decision again, he'd do it in a heartbeat. He'd trade his disks for L'manberg's freedom, again and again, for his friends, for his family, for  _ Tubbo. _

And as he stands with his brothers, gazing off into the brilliant sunset, he knows that even though he doesn't have his disks anymore, he still has his brothers, his family, L'manberg.

A free, independent, L'manberg.

\-------------------------------

"My first decree, as the  _ president  _ of L'Manberg- the  _ EMPEROR!  _ of this  _ great country-!  _ Is to  _ REVOKE  _ the citizenship of  _ WilburSoot, and TommyInnit!  _ Get 'em outta here! Get 'em outta here! You're no longer welcome!"

Tommy listens to Schlatt give his speech, a pit of dread forming in his stomach, mouth agape with horror.

Was this really happening? He and Wilbur had worked painstakingly to create this country, and now they were being banished from it? 

_ This wasn't fair. _

But life is never fair, and flaming arrows whiz by Tommy and Wilbur, narrowly missing them.

"Holy fuck." Tommy grabs Wilbur, still in shock, by the hand. "Wilbur- Wilbur, we need to go  _ now-" _

And as they sprint across L'manberg, the Declaration of Independence in Tommy's hands, Tommy shoots one last look at Tubbo, who has a shocked, guilty expression on his face.

Tubbo, his best friend.

Tubbo, his brother.

And then he turns his back and keeps running.

\-------------------------------

Tommy sits on the worn wooden bench, Tubbo next to him. The two brothers watch the dawn break, tranquil blue changing to pastel pink----- they've been here all night.

"We need to go back soon, Tommy," says Tubbo softly, reminding the blond.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Same time here tomorrow then?" 

The taller blond nods, smiling.

The two brothers walk away from each other, back to Manberg and Pogtopia respectively.

Their countries are at war.

But nothing can separate them, even war,

_ They were brothers, after all. _

_ They would always have each other's back. _

_ They would always be there for each other. _


End file.
